Never eat anything called 'Cruck!
by Yoku-Kun
Summary: just something funny i thought of when i was drawing kh characters.a good read. if you do read,please RR


I feel like writing something funny. This is just a stupid crack-fic that I felt like writing(literally…a **crack**-fic). I am new and I really am not that funny but I hope you guys like it!

**_Never eat anything called 'Cruck'!_**

It was a fairly warm and beautiful day on Destiny Islands. Goofy and Donald were paying a visit to their friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. They met up with them by the end of the beach when…

"Hey guys! A-huyuck!" Goofy said in his obviously dumb person... ahem, **dog**, voice.

"What?" said Sora.

"You guys, want some of my homemade 'cruck'?" He asked stupidly.

"What the hell is 'cruck'?" Riku asked disgusted at the sound of the name.

"It's this!" Goofy said as he pulled out a big bag of white god knows what.

"And…that would be…" asked Kairi.

"Uh, it's some kinda powder candy. You know, like them Pixy Stixs. A-huyuck!" said Goofy.

" Well if it's candy, cool!" said Sora as he was about to reach for some.

"Sora wait!" Kairi said. Then she asked ," Where did you learn to make this?"

"Well, when I was walking in the Disney Castle gardens, I saw some of the chefs out side eatin' something. When I said hi they asked me if they told me how to make what they were eatin', I wouldn't tell anyone that they were eatin this. A-huyuck!" said Goofy stupidly.

"Uh…huh…" said Riku.

"Okay… What do you think Kairi?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Well, I really don't know… Donald, do you think it's safe to eat?" Kairi asked Donald.

"It must be if the chefs ate it." Said Donald. Then everyone took a little of the white powder.

" Hmm. Not too bad." said Riku.

" Not bad at all!" said Sora.

" Well Goofy, you really out-did yourself." complimented Kairi.

" Well this would be the first smart thing you ever did!" Donald insulted/complimented.

"Gwarsh, thanks you guys!" Goofy said triumphantly. "Well Donald, we better go check back into the hotel. See-ya guys!" said Goofy as he and Donald waved when they left.

"Bye!" the three said.

As Donald and Goofy were heading back to the hotel, Donald suddenly got dizzy and even more delirious than he usually is.

"Whoa, look at the pretty colors" said Donald. "Goofy, did the chefs happen to write down the ingredients of the stuff you gave us?"

" Of course. Ya wanna see it?" Goofy said.

"Yes, yes I would" Donald said still dizzy.

"Here ya go, a-huyuck!" Goofy handed him the list.

Donald was about to go over it when he saw the _real name_ of want Goofy fed them.

"G-g-goofy," Donald said as if he was about to pass out, but he was also mad, "y-you didn't give us candy…you gave us CRACK!" Donald then started to yell un-understandable gibberish and then passed out.

"…Gwarsh, that's funny. That's what happened to me when I first tried it too!" Goofy said stupidly.

Back to our heroes…

Sora, Riku, and Kairi started having a picnic but soon had the same symptoms as Donald.

As they were eating there lunch they started to laugh as if they were so high on crack they were……high.

"Hahahaha…Hey you guys," Sora said stupidly(A/N what do you expect…he's high!)"I just had a premonition!"

"Hahahaha. What was it ?" said Riku…equally as stupid.

"Well it's about peanut butter!" said Sora.

"Ooh ooh ooh! Tell us!" said Kairi… very hyperly.

"Well, peanut butter…" Sora started.

"…"Riku and Kairi…uh said

"…"

"…"

"Tastes like… PEANUTS!" Sora said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" commented Kairi and Riku.

"OOO! I KNOW SOMETHING!" Said Riku.

"What! What!" squealed Kairi.

"One, plus one…" Riku started.

"…"Sora and Kairi…said

"…"

"…"

"Equals…seven!" Riku stupidly said.

"Ooo!" said Kairi.

"Ha-ha! Wow Riku, you're good at math!" said Sora.

"Hee-hee, ha-ha. I know." Said Riku as he beamed like an idiot.

"Ooo, ooo, ooo! I just noticed something!" said Kairi.

"What!" said Sora and Riku.

"I can see pretty colors…" she said dreamily.

"So can I" said Sora in the same way.

"Me…too." Said Riku.

They then passed out…………1 hour later………

"Ugh…my head." All three of them said.

"I don't think Goofy gave us was candy…" Kairi said holding her head.

"Well I wonder what he did give us…" Sora said. They then started to think.

…Cruck…Cruck…What could it be?...Ding! a light-bulb came over all of their heads.

Cruckcrack…cruckcrack …CRUCKCRACK!

" The next time we see Goofy…remind me to kill him…" said Sora in a Very angry tone.

"We'll help." Riku and Kairi said in unison, and in the same tone as Sora.

Ha-ha. That was fun too write, kupo! As I said, I'm new and I'm not good at humor but I will except flames. I hope you guys liked it,kupo!


End file.
